Viva Vegas
by GemmieBlack
Summary: Cuddy budzi się obok House'a, z ogromnym kacem. Zamężna! Tłumaczenie z j. angielskiego.
1. Chapter 1

**Oryginał : Viva Vegas**

**Autor : suallenparker**

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest**

****To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, dlatego będę wdzięczna, jeśli wytkniecie mi wszystkie błędy. Chcę ich uniknąć w przyszłości :

Oddaję na Wasze ręce, fani Huddy!

**Prolog**

House bez entuzjazmu przykuśtykał do swojej szafy, chwycił trzy koszule, które wyglądały schludnie, mimo iż były pomarszczone i włożył je razem z wytartymi dżinsami do swojej torby podróżnej, razem z resztą rzeczy, których według niego mógł potrzebować podczas weekendowej wycieczki do Vegas. Przede wszystkim sto dolarów, w banknotach jednodolarowych… Skoro Cuddy zmusiła go, by wygłosił wykład, to przynajmniej mógł jej podziękować za ten wątpliwy zaszczyt zmuszeniem jej do wizyty w klubie ze striptizem. House uśmiechnął się.

**Rozdział 1: Stan Nevada, Bóg i Elvis.**

Cuddy ostrożnie otwarła swoje wciąż ciężkie od snu powieki, tylko po to, by natychmiast je zamknąć, kiedy jasne światło porannego słońca w Las Vegas uderzyło w jej twarz. Jej czaszka brzęczała, jakby cała chmara budowlańców pracowała tam młotami pneumatycznymi. Jęknęła i podniosła lewą rękę, by osłonić oczy przed oślepiającym światłem. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy nagle poczuła jak coś zimnego i metalicznego na jej palcu, zetknęło się z jej policzkiem. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że ta sama ręka leżała wcześniej na czymś ciepłym i oddychającym… Ponownie otwarła oczy, spojrzała na swój palec, który otaczała złota obrączka, by po chwili przenieść wzrok na to coś ciepłego i oddychającego obok niej.

O cholera.

House.

O. Cholera.

Starając się zachować spokój zamknęła na chwilę oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Spokojnie Lisa – powiedziała do siebie – tylko spokojnie.

Zaraz potem uświadomiła sobie, że była naga.

O CHOLERA.

'Zapomnij o spokoju…' w pośpiechu usiadła, chwytając luźny koc, który ledwo przykrywał– jej i House'a – nagie ciała i przycisnęła go do piersi. Budowlańcy, którzy wciąż prowadzili prace w jej czaszce, zaprotestowali głośno przeciwko gwałtownemu ruchowi i zaczęli używać koparek.

-O cholera – wymruczała Cuddy. Przyciągnęła nogi do swojego ciała i położyła bolącą głowę na kolanach. Niespokojnie kiwała się w przód i tył, kiedy próbowała sobie przypomnieć jakieś wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy. Pracownicy odpowiedzieli na jej pytania jedynie większym bólem. Nagle House poruszył się, a ona zamarła.

-Proszę nie pozwól mu się obudzić. – Modliła się cicho. – Proszę, nie pozwól mu się obudzić. Proszę…

-Dzień dobry, moje kochane słoneczko. – House usiadł, uśmiechając się.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć albo zbesztać go, bo nie wydawał się cierpieć z powodu kaca jak ona, pokazała mu bez słowa swoją lewą rękę, na której widniała obrączka. Besztanie go mogło zaczekać, aż jej własny głos nie będzie powodował tak wielkiego echa w jej głowie…

- O cholera. – House wypuścił powietrze ze swoich płuc ze świstem. Wziął jej rękę swoją prawą i przytrzymał blisko swojej twarzy.

– Cuddles, nosisz tanią podróbkę… - popatrzył na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Jestem w szoku!

Położył swoją lewą rękę na sercu w melodramatycznym geście.

Cuddy rzuciła mu groźne spojrzenie i wskazała lekkim ruchem głowy, czego natychmiast pożałowała, na jego własną lewą rękę, która wciąż spoczywała na jego nagiej klatce piersiowej.

Dopiero wtedy House zauważył własną obrączkę.

- O cholera. – Puścił jej rękę, jakby parzyła.

Na dźwięk wibracji oboje się wzdrygnęli. Przeklinając, House złapał swoją komórkę, która leżała mrugając i wibrując na jego stoliku nocnym, podczas gdy Cuddy zakryła rękami uszy z wyrazem bólu na twarzy.

-Tak?

-House?- Znajomy głos wydobył się z jego telefonu.

-Nie, Wilson, mówi Bóg. – Hause przewrócił oczami. – Więc chcesz czegoś konkretnego? Jak nie to się rozłączam… Mam mnóstwo ważnych rzeczy do roboty. Zapobieganie powodziom, leczenie raka, sam wiesz… Ratowanie świata, jak zawsze.

-W porządku, Boże. Jeśli jesteś teraz zajęty, bądź tak miły i połącz mnie z House'm, dobra? – Głos Wilsona był przesiąknięty sarkazmem.

-Powiedz mu, żeby zadzwonił do ciebie później. – Powiedziała zirytowana Cuddy. Budowlańcy w jej głowie nie przerywali. Zazdrosna patrzyła na House'a, który nie podzielał jej bólu. Do diabła z nim.

House pomachał i przyłożył palec do ust, by była cicho, ale było już za późno. Wilson rozpoznał głos Cuddy.

-Cuddy jest z tobą?- Wilson był zdezorientowany. – Co robi Cuddy o 10 rano w twoim pokoju?

-Powinienem raczej spytać, dlaczego dzwonisz do mnie o pieprzonej10 rano. –House warknął, by rozproszyć Wilsona, ale się nie udało.

-Dlaczego Cuddy jest w twoim pokoju? – Wilson drążył bez litości.

-Zakładając, że ostatnia noc, była naszą nocą poślubną, byłoby niegrzecznie wywalić ją jak zwykle, nie sądzisz?

Cuddy zajęczała.

-Co? – Zapytał Wilson z niedowierzaniem, próbując złapać powietrze.- Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś noc poślubna?

House pokiwał głową, po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że rozmawia przez telefon, więc dodał.

-Tak, noc poślubna, Wilson. To ta noc zaraz po ślubie.-Zdenerwowany House wywrócił oczami. Kolejny gest, który przegapił Wilson. – Coś, o czym powinieneś wiedzieć więcej niż ja… Masz dużo więcej doświadczenia…

-Ślub. – Powtórzył Wilson, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom. Albo poczytalności House'a.- Czy to znaczy, że jesteś żonaty z Cuddy?

House znów zmarnował cyniczne przewrócenie oczami na Wilsona.

- Tak, Wilson. Żonaty. Z Cuddy. W dodatku w obliczu stanu Nevada, Boga i Elvisa. Chociaż niektórzy wierzą, że dwa ostatnie to to samo.

Pokonana, Cuddy schowała twarz w dłoniach i jęknęła. House spojrzał na nią, marszcząc brwi, zanim zwrócił się do Wilsona, który dalej był zbyt zszokowany, by się odezwać.

-Muszę kończyć. – House wyjaśnił sucho i podniósł brew. – Moja droga żona potrzebuje całej mojej uwagi, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli…

Nie zostawiając Wilsonowi czasu na odpowiedź, zamknął telefon i położył z powrotem na szafce nocnej. Ostrożnie dotknął ramienia Cuddy prawą ręką.

-Cuddy, wszystko w porządku?

Oszołomiona Cuddy podniosła głowę i uraczyła House'a gniewnym spojrzeniem.

- To znaczy, pomijając fakt, że obudziłam się z wielkim kacem i moim najbardziej denerwującym pracownikiem, jako mężem? – Zasyczała na tyle głośno, na ile pozwoliła jej pękająca głowa. Jej oczy zwężyły się.

-Dlaczego nie masz kaca?

- Korzyść z długotrwałego uzależnienia od leków… Ciało dostosowuje się do wszystkiego. – House wzruszył ramionami, zgarnął Vicodin ze stolika nocnego, połknął dwie tabletki na sucho i podał buteleczkę Cuddy.

Burknęła coś, czego House nie zrozumiał i przełknęła tabletkę. Zanim wstała, rozejrzała się po pokoju i szczelnie owinęła cienki koc wokół swojego ciała. Wzięła swoją torebkę, która leżała na wprost drzwi, częściowo przykryta jej stanikiem, który także podniosła, mocno się rumieniąc.

House obserwował ją z uśmiechem.

-Kochanie, nie musisz się ubierać. Po prostu pozwól nam się trochę nacieszyć naszym małżeństwem.

Cuddy przez chwilę rozważała, czy nie powinna rzucić w niego torebką, ale zdecydowała, że lepiej, jeśli poszuka tam swojej komórki.

- Nie ubieram się…

- Dobrze!

Rzuciła w niego starym długopisem.

- Szukam mojego telefonu.

- Telefonu?

- Żeby zadzwonić do mojego adwokata.

- Adwokata?

- W sprawie anulowania…

- Anulowanie po niecałym dniu? Zwolnij Britney…

Cuddy spojrzała na niego przez ramię i wyjęła komórkę z torebki.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że zostaniemy małżeństwem.

- Dlaczego? Już mnie nie kochasz?- House znów położył rękę na swoim sercu.

– Myślałem, że łączy nas coś wyjątkowego. – Jęknął, po czym parsknął arogancko. – Może przegapiłaś fakt, że powiedziałem Wilsonowi, że jesteśmy małżeństwem, więc cały szpital wie. – Popatrzył na nieistniejący zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. – Więc… Naprawdę chcesz im jutro powiedzieć, że jesteśmy już po rozwodzie? Nie będzie to wyglądało zbyt profesjonalnie, jak na dyrektora szpitala, prawda?

W zamyśleniu Cuddy wrzuciła telefon do torebki i przygryzła dolną wargę. House miał rację, co niechętnie musiała przyznać. Nikt nie brałby jej poważnie, gdyby się wydało, że poślubiła swojego najgorszego pracownika, kiedy była pijana. Cholera! Znów.

- Co proponujesz? – Podniosła brew. To, że się z nim zgadzała, nie znaczyło, że on musi o tym wiedzieć. – Może po prostu zostać małżeństwem?

- A dlaczego nie? Skoro Britney i Kevin i Jessica i Nick dali radę, to my też sobie poradzimy…

- Obie pary są rozwiedzione, House.

-Tak, ale byli małżeństwem przez lata! Powiedzmy, że zostaniemy małżeństwem przez pół roku, by zachować twój honor, a później wyjaśnimy, że nasze drogi się rozeszły, albo, że ożeniłem się z tobą dla mojej kariery… Jak wolisz. – Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie.

Cuddy podejrzliwie zmarszczyła brwi.

- A co ty z tego będziesz miał, House?

- Masz na myśli oprócz tego ciepłego uczucia w żołądku, które pojawia się, kiedy pomagasz innym?

- Jedyna rzecz, która daje ci uczucie ciepła w żołądku, to świeży muffin...

- Oj, Cuddy – House pokręcił głową z politowaniem. –Taka cyniczna w najszczęśliwszym dniu twojego życia?

- House… - powiedziała ostrzegawczo.

- To chociażby to ciepłe uczucie, które pojawia się, kiedy cały męski personel szpitala ci zazdrości, bo pieprzyłeś gorącą szefową. – Wzruszył ramionami, zrelaksowany.

- Nie. Prześpię. Się. Z. Tobą. House.

- Znów.

- Co proszę?

- Nie prześpisz się ze mną znów, Cuddy. Albo jak myślisz, co robiliśmy ostatniej nocy? – Uniósł sugestywnie brwi.

- Żadnego seksu, House.- Powiedziała Cuddy surowo, próbując stłumić obrazy jej i House leżących nago na tym łóżku, nie wiedziała, czy to były wspomnienia, czy jedynie fantazje. Musiała się dowiedzieć, co naprawdę stało się zeszłej nocy… Pamiętała, że razem z House'm poszli na zbiórkę pieniędzy, którą zorganizował przystojny mężczyzna. Ten sam mężczyzna, nie opuścił jej ani na chwilę przez cały wieczór i w niewłaściwy sposób próbował ją poderwać.

- To też powiesz męskiemu personelowi? – House przerwał jej myśli.

Cuddy prychnęła.

- To by zepsuło nasz kamuflaż. Po za tym nie omawiam mojego życia erotycznego z pracownikami.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? W końcu poślubiłaś też jednego z twoich pracodawców, kiedy się upiłaś.

Cuddy zignorowała jego komentarz i zaczęła zbierać swoje ubrania, które były porozrzucane po całym pokoju. House obserwował ją w ciszy.

- Skoro nie będziesz ze mną spać, będziesz płacić za moje dziwki? – Zapytał. – Jako rodzaj małżeńskiej wymiany?

- Nie.

- Ale zostaniemy małżeństwem?

- Tak. – Warknęła. Wyrwała swoje slipy, które leżały pod bokserkami House'a i zaczerwieniła się. W jakiś sposób wydawało się to być złym znakiem dla jej małżeństwa… Miała przeczucie, że House zażąda od niej o wiele więcej za utrzymanie kamuflażu niż nie mówienie o jej nieistniejącym życiu erotycznym.

House uśmiechnął się, patrząc na jej wspaniały tyłek, kołyszący się tuż przed nim.

- Świetnie, w takim razie zadzwonię do Wilsona i powiem mu, żeby nam kupił ekspres do kawy, jako prezent ślubny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2: Lotnisko i klub ze striptizem**  
Poniedziałek rano.

-Pomogę panu, sir - gruby mężczyzna, który obserwował Cuddy od kilku minut, zaproponował grzecznie House'owi, z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku jego torby, chcąc położyć ją na pasie z bagażami lotniska w Las Vegas. Cuddy, która stała obok House, odłożyła swój bagaż samodzielnie i chichotała radośnie, obserwując tę dziwaczną scenę. House spojrzał na nią, kładąc swoją laskę na torbie, co uniemożliwiło nieznajomemu pomoc. Popatrzył pytająco na House'a.  
Ten uśmiechnął się sztucznie, zanim odpowiedział z fałszywą uprzejmością w głosie.  
-To nie będzie konieczne, sir... Moja żona zajmie się tym za mnie. - Demonstracyjnie chwycił Cuddy za łokieć i przyciągnął ją do siebie  
-Pańską...? - nieznajomy zamrugał zmieszany.  
Teraz to House się uśmiechnął.  
-Tak, moja żona. - podkreślił słowo 'żona' z przyjemnością. - Więc może pan zaprzestać prób zaimponowania jej pomaganiem biednej kalece...

Twarz mężczycny nagle zaczęła przypominać kolorem tandetny ciemnoczerwony szalik oplatający jego szyję. Speszony wyjąkał coś, czego House nie zrozumiał i uciekł.  
Zirytowana Cuddy wyszarpnęła swój łokiec z uściku House'a.  
-Tobie naprawdę się to podoba, tk?  
House wzruszył ramionami.  
-Tylko staram się przygotować to grania roli twojego męża. - Odłożył swój bagaż na pas i natychmiast tego pożałował. Niesamowity ból przeszył jego nogę jak ogień, który odbił się w jego oczach. Zmartwiona Cuddy położyła mu ręknę na ramieniu.  
-House?  
Ten wściekły na siebie, jedynie przygryzł dolną wargę. Nienawidził tej litości w jej oczach... Nie mógł znieść tego "Muszę-ocalić-kalekę". Nie chciał, by widziała go jako kogoś, kto potrzebował zbawiania, chciał by widziała go jako równego... Zfustrowany rozglądnął się po lotnisku, szukając czegoś do odwrócenia uwagi. Trafił wzrokiem na parę stojącą niedaleko nich, przed jednym z wielki sklepów z pamiątkami. Zapewne szukali jakichś pocztówek. House'owi przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. Pewny siebie, uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do Cuddy, popatrzył na nią i lekko zmarszczył brwi.  
Ta podejrzliwie podniosła brew.  
-Co?  
-Hm...- Zamyślony House przejechał ręką po swojej brodzie. - Też powinnaś spróbować przygotować się do twojej roli. Powinniśmy odpowiednio skorzystać z czasu, który nam został.- Znów popatrzył na tamtą parę i pokuśtykał w stronę sklepu z pamiątkami. - Pośpiesz się, obserwujmy tę parę... Może znajdziesz jakąś inspirację...  
-Masz na myśli tego starego faceta i tą dziewczynę w miniówce? - Wciąż podejrzliwie, poszła za nim.  
-Też powinnaś nosić takie spódnice... Chociaż zdecydowanie wolę twoje koszule... większy dekolt...  
Cuddy przewróciła oczami.  
-Do jakiej roli powinnien mnie przygotować ten widok? Zdzirowatej uczennicy?  
-Nie sądzę, byś musiała się przygotowywać do tej roli, Cuddy. Nie musisz prowadzić badań do tej roli.  
-Prowadzić badań?  
-Tak, badań... Jeśli będziemy obserwować inne zamężne pary, możemy się nauczyć lepiej grać nasze role. - Wyjaśnił, tłumiąc uśmiech.  
Cuddy prychnęła.  
-Ta dwójka to nie małżeństwo... Ona jest jego córką, albo kochanką...  
-To świetna inspiracja! - Jego oczy rozświetliły się w entuzjaźmie.  
-Nie będę płacić za kochanki, House.  
-Jesteś bez serca.  
-Dlatego tak do siebie pasujemy, kochanie...  
Zmieszany House zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Cuddy.  
-Kochanie?  
-Prowadzę badania. - odpowiedziała Cuddy. - To byłoby dziwne, gdybyśmy mówili do siebie po nazwisku, kiedy jesteśmy małżeństwem...  
-To mów do mnie Greg...  
-Greg... Hm...- Cuddy udawała, że nad tym myśli. - Jednak wolę "kochanie" - uśmiechnęła się radośnie.  
-To pasuje do naszej wielkiej miłości! - jej uśmiech powiększył się - A co powiem na skarbie? muffinku? króliczku?  
House miał minę, jakby mu było niedobrze. Odwrócił się i znów podszegł do sklepu z pamiątkami. W między czasie para zniknęła w innym sklepie.  
Uśmiechając się, poszła za nim.  
-Zaczekaj na mnie, moje serduszko.  
-Idealnie. - warknął House. - Ty nazywasz mnie swoim serduszkiem, a ja ciebie królową śniegu. Będzie super!  
Cuddy zaśmiała się.

* * *

-Kochanie, to tak miło z twojej strony, że pozwoliłeś mi siedzieć przy oknie. - Cuddy popatrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami i położyła swoją rękę na jego ramieniu.  
-Powinienem wyrzucić cię przez to okno. - House warknął ciocho i próbował ułożyć się w fotelu. Jego frustracja rosła. Jeśli tylko byłby odrobinę szybszy, to cenne siedzienie przy oknie byłoby jego... Ale kiedy tylko otrzymali pozwolenie, by wejść na pokład, Cuddy skorzystała z posiadania dwóch zdrowych nóg i wyprzedziła go. A teraz się z niego naśmiewała. Jak na jego gust zbyt dobrze się bawiła. Zacisnął zęby, a Cuddy uśmiechnęła się. Lecieli już od godziny a House nadal przeżywał jak mały chłopiec.  
Wytrącony z równowagi House zamówił u jednej ze stewardess dwie podwójne whisky.  
Cuddy podniosła brwi.  
-Nie lubię whisky, House.  
-Wypiłaś jej mnóstwo w sobotę. - popatrzył na nią drwiąco. - Poza tym, nie miałem zamiaru się z tobą dzielić. Zamówiłem podwójnie, bo nie dają poczwórnej whisky w samolotach.  
Cuddy zmarszczyła brwi.  
-No co?- prawy kącik jego ust podniósł się nieznacznie.- Wątroba dojrzewa do swoich obowiązków!  
Porząsając głową, puściła jego ramię i popatrzyła przez okno. Pod samotolotem widziała kilka małych chmur.  
-Dziwne- pomyślała. Te chmury wyglądały prawie jak damskie ciało. Nagłe wspomnienie nawiedziło ją, bez ostrzeżenia.


End file.
